Sailor Nutcracker
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: Typical Sailor Moon Christmas. On the anniversary of Kaguya's visit, another villain arises for revenge. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


A Sailor Moon Christmas  
  
By Tux Starr  
  
Ah, I love Christmas. The lights, the music, the presents, the snow (we have 7 INCHES right now and it's still coming down!), the meals, the feelings of goodwill, the candy, the new clothes (I never thought I'd appreciate those), the break from school . . . Too bad it only lasts one day . . .  
  
But I was thinking today and had inspiration for this story, since I am severely lacking in the Nutcracker department . . . for those of you who DON'T know, I have been in The Nutcracker for the past 9 years running, and I couldn't do it this year because of singing commitments, much to my chagrin. I lived, but it was very disappointing. Traditions aren't meant to be broken. However, this idea came to me during Christmas Mass this morning, and I figured I'd try to spin out the entire tale today (Christmas- it's the 25th, folks! What did YOU get for Christmas?) So, seeing as I'm banned from the computer at my mom's place and I'm at my dad's today, I figger I'll spin out as much of this story as possible. The others are on temporary hold, since this burst of inspiration will probably only last through this weekend, and I won't finish it till next year if I don't finish it now . . . if I don't finish today, I'll post what I get done and finish up this weekend! SO . . .  
  
On to the story!  
  
Oh, AN: The plot of The Nutcracker is based off the ballet version. The summary of the story comes from the program for my Nutcracker show.  
  
~ Indicates story summary or time change _ Emphasis * More emphasis or authors thoughts (also [ ] )  
  
And I know the ballet moves, but I have no clue as to how to spell 'em, so . . . *shrugs*  
  
Manga based . . . maybe some anime . . . takes place during Christmas (duh) the year after the Kaguya incident, after the final battle with Galaxia.  
  
And last but not least . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ It is Christmas Eve, 1860, a time when dreams may become reality. The Stahlbaum family is entertaining its guests when suddenly Uncle Drosselmeyer arrives. He produces three large dolls who come to life and dance for everyone. Clara receives the very special gift of a Nutcracker doll . . . ~  
  
"SERENA!!!!! Will you _hurry_? Your party starts in five minutes!!!"  
  
"I'll be right down, Mam-OUCH!!!!!"  
  
"Hold STILL!"  
  
"But I need my ribbon-!"  
  
"I'll give you a ribbon around the NECK if you don't stop-"  
  
Ikuko, standing at the bottom of the stairs, rolled her eyes and bustled back to the kitchen to take the last batch of holiday cookies out of the oven. Her green dress, sporting numerous sprigs of holly, swished under her flour-dusted apron as she walked. She glanced wryly up at the ceiling above her as the noise from the conflict between her daughter and her favorite "cousin" drifted down through the tiles.  
  
"Give me back my perfume!"  
  
"You don't need it, meatball head! You already doused yourself _twice_!"  
  
"It's Mamo-chan's favorite! Give it back to me, egghead!"  
  
"HEY! I'm not an egghead!"  
  
"Whaddya call the cones on your head, doofus?!?"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Rini! Serena! Settle down right now or I'll come up there MYSELF!"  
  
Silence. Then: "Yes, Mama!"  
  
Ikuko smiled and patted her purple hair back into the intricate holly- bedecked upsweep she had chosen for the night's occasion before sweeping through the doorway of the kitchen in a rustle of green skirts. Her eyes widened as she saw her only son look up in surprise, looking as guilty as a babe with his hand in a cookie jar. His fingers were, in fact, resting guiltily on a green-sprinkled sugar cookie lying with its brothers on a Santa Claus plate, which was surrounded by a half-dozen plates surrounded by a variety of cookies, from chocolate chip to gingerbread.  
  
Sammy snatched his hand back and wiped it on his gray suit jacket sheepishly, as though wiping away the evidence. He looked up at Ikuko and grinned with green-stained teeth. Ikuko raised a fine purple eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-HUHM."  
  
"Ah . . . hi, Mom."  
  
Ikuko brandished a finger. "Out of my kitchen. OUT!"  
  
Sammy went.  
  
Ikuko sighed and went to the oven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, folksies, I REALLY didn't wanna end it there . . . but we're leaving soon, so I figured I'd better put it up. Don't worry, it'll get better later, I promise. Just check back latah!  
  
Merry Christmas to All,  
  
Tux Starr  
  
"Just think, Leland. You'll look like a million bucks in that orange glaze. And you'll be the center of attention. They're gonna eat you!"  
  
--Thelma Harper to Leland the Christmas goose, trying to convince herself that she can carry through with his impending demise . . . From the Mama's Family Christmas Special (one of them) (Don't worry, she doesn't kill him!) 


End file.
